Question: A scale drawing of a park shows that one inch represents 800 feet. A line segment in the drawing that is 4.75 inches long represents how many feet?
Explanation: Each inch of the 4.75-inch line segment represents 800 feet, so the whole line segment represents $4.75\times800=\frac{19}{4}\cdot800=19\cdot200=\boxed{3800}$ feet.